


Addiction in my mind

by MissDomho



Category: ChesterBennington - Fandom, Linkin Park, MikeShinoda - Fandom, bennoda - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomho/pseuds/MissDomho
Summary: Mike has always had a fascination whenever he hears Chester scream up on stage, performing for their fans, maybe a little too much if you ask me? As he takes his addiction to pretty extreme lengths(better description coming). Slash-Bennoda-Oneshot.





	Addiction in my mind

AN Hello! Taking a small break from SITM (standing in the middle) as I've had this story in the back burner for a while. 

Warning: pure pure pure Bennoda smut...is there anything more satisfying than that? Please read, rate and review! Would mean a lot to me :) got the idea from watching the LIVE video of Place For My Head, Live in Texas.

 

Anyway enjoy!!

\----

 

Addiction in my mind 

 

"Mike! I'm leaving soon"

 

A voice sounded through out his large L.A. manor as the woman with long dark hair stood by the front door. She had a puzzled look on her face as her eyes were transfixed on the waterfall of stairs that splashed so elegantly down to the foyer of their lush L.A. Manor. She pursed her lips as thin as they would go, her frustrations were growing by the second as she called for her husband the second time. Still. As she stood, agitated now there was still no sign of her husband, a sign of defeat she than dropped her handbag to the floor and she then followed the stairwell and turned to the left to find the studio door was closed off from the world as she could see the red bulb above the door had been switched on as the beacon of light shimmered a shade of red against the mustard yellow wall. 

 

She knocked once, twice and the third time as she took a step back, puzzled, she looked towards the door noticing the door had been locked from the inside out as she tried to open the door. She thought it was very strange for her husband as he was never known for doing that, he usually always had the door jarred open, just enough for the young wife to slip in at any given time to see her husband at work. 

 

She bundled her fingers into a fist as she was about to knock on the door once more again- but than the door swung open awide as the darkness from the other side of the door seeped out, clashing with the warm light of their hallway in the manor. He was sweaty, watching the pearls of crystal slide down his brow, his lips slightly stained red as if he had been sucking on a 'cherry lollipop' as he had a slight pant to his breathing. He was a mess. With bags under his eyes, his tanned skin once unblemished and described perfect was paler as the pale complexion drawn a few years into his tired attire, he looked like he hadn't slept for days. His hair was slicked back into a faux hawk as he hadn't been bothered cutting it for a while. He was a mess and Anna had no control of what to do anymore as she tried to help her husband- but being self righteous and stubborn as he was didn't accept the invitation of her help. 

 

"Mike I-I'm going to my mother's to pick Otis up...I might even stay the night seeing as though she lives pretty far..." She paused, watching her husband's eyes light up at the mention that was she leaving him for the night. It pained her to say this- but she had a sneaky suspicion that her husband was having an affair. Although she had no proof to show case for she couldn't possibly be right on this one as her second guess was that he held a certain obsession over someone he knew, that he was close too. It broke her heart as she could feel tears well up in her eyes at the thought of her husband no longer loving her- but his heart and soul belong to someone else. The problem was, Who? She had her ideas of who it could be- but couldn't find the words to confront him, yet. 

 

"You going to to be ok alone?"

 

She than added, hoping her husband would snap back to his usual loving self and he had the intentions of coming out to visit her mother with her. She longed for her husband to come back to her as it had been months since she remembered a time where he kissed her lovingly and actually meant it, when he held her it wasn't rushed with a hurry to his embrace- as she could remember it was always being a bone-crushing-loving embrace and when he made love to her, he wasn't flipping her small body over so her cries were unheard of as the tears littered the pillow beneath her face. 

 

"I'll be ok Anna, really need to head to studio later to finalise some vocals and go over some notes with-" 

 

'Don't say his name...anyone but- his name' The young woman grimaced as the voice in the back of her mind said as she closed her eyes, tears threatened to fall when she heard the one name she suspected her husband was growing feelings for. 

 

"-Chester"

 

Her heart plummeted through her chest as she could barely breathe, she couldn't remember exactly how long she had her eyes closed for- but she knew it was long enough to feel her husband wrapping an arm around her shoulder, brushing her long tresses back in place behind her ear as she could feel her husband kiss her with such a hurried force that when she opened her eyes to retaliate he closed the door off to the world, sealing the infatuated man inside. 

 

\---

Mike locked the door silently as a shrill of excitement rolled through out his body. His body swimming with happiness as he took his seat on his studio chair, the leather allowing his body to sink into its soft material. He could hear Anna walking further from the door as moments afterwards he heard the front door slam shut, she was gone for the night. He knew she was pissed off, that he would be paying for it tomorrow when she would return home with their son, Otis. 

 

He opened his laptop up as the hand held computer sprung to life with buzzing noises spurring and clicking from sleep mode to 'on' until the screen came into view of the last webpage he had been on before his wife interrupted his ministrations. 'YouTube'. He knew what he had been doing was wrong- but to Mike Shinoda it seemed right as the only thing that could get him off these days was watching his best friend, band member, the man that made him question his sexuality for a while now, perform on stage. It was a sick guilty pleasure, he knew it- but it was a secret he never wanted to share. Not even to Chester as he knew if the older male were to find out he was being used for Mike's sexual pleasure he would run for the hills and certainly not even to Brad Delson whom he considered his best friend from High School and that he shared everything with him- but this secret was too big and too fucked up to even mention to Brad. 

 

Going ol' School he held his mouse down on the the mouse pad as he scrolled through the 'recommended' list of what to watch, the majority of them were fan-made videos of bootleg copies of their concerts in the past, others were interviews they had done while on tour or promoting their next album- but there was one video Mike couldn't help himself as he was always drawn to it as it was going back to their'Hybrid Theory days' of the first concert they ever filmed straight to DVD 'Live in Texas' when he finally clicked on the video he had been searching for the sounds of 'Place for my head' Sounded his surround system as he clicked the small icon in the bottom right hand corner of the video as the LIVE video stretched across the screen. 

 

He could hear his own voice as the images of himself came to view instructing the fans in the mosh to pick anyone up in the pit as the sounds of the drums from Mr. Bourdon and Mr. Delson's guitar echoed the room. It was than the man he held a certain fascination, a sick one at that came to his view, as his feral eyes looked longingly towards his Laptop screen to see a pale man with his youthful face, slippery with perspiration against the harsh black tresses of his sweaty spiralled hair. His eyes were dark, almost near black as Chester was known for always being 'turned on' by the adrenaline of performing live to the mass of fans that chanted for the band. 

 

His eyes drank in the sight, remembering quite vividly of what Chester was wearing that day. A green arguably light brown shirt, buttoned down as sweat patches were visible along the dip of his back, black cargo pants that accentuated his well-defined fleshy rump that made the emcee suddenly became thirsty from the heat that was now homing between his lips. 

 

When the song officially started, hearing his own voice rip out the first verse his eyes fluttered shut as he sucked in a large breath to hear Chester's guttural scream into the microphone he had in his clasp, his body lurched over as he ripped out the scream from his throat. It was at that moment, his body lost control when the song was playing, the chords, his own voice melted away as all he could hear was the vocalist using his terrifyingly beautiful voice as he ripped into the chorus. He felt his right hand reside between his tight denims and the front of his tight boxers, touching familiar ground once again as he wanted to finish what he started before he was interrupted. 

 

"Oh god"

 

Mike whimpered, squashing the flat of his palm against the rigid meat bone as he than coiled his fingers around the base of his hard dick through his pants as his eyes were transfixed on Chester bouncing across the stage, his body was like a fire cracker as his demonic growls ripped through the arena on the video. 

 

Shivers erupted from the pit of his stomach, feeling his body being set alight with the much needed fire he needed to burn out. He had been so pent up for too long as it had been days since he last saw Chester Bennington. 

 

His head flipped forward as he than sauntered his eyes shut, drowning the vision of the one man he couldn't get out of his sick mind- but his voice was enough to send him over the edge. It was nearing the end of the video when himself, the emcee was encouraging the fans to chime the words with Chester to 'Go away' he than pushed his hand through the slit of his tight boxers as the heavy petting and light touches through his boxers were nearly not enough as needed to feel alive once more again. 

 

Than he heard the crowd beginning to chant, their words chiming to the words that belong to the leading man as he started out with a whisper and as the big finish was about to happen his deep voice turned even more raspy as the last chant he let out a ferocious banter which Mike let out a groan hearing the small tattooed man scream into the microphone, the surround sound collecting his voice beautifully as it pounded into the small percinity of his home studio. 

 

He pumped harder, his fingers squeezing the hardened organ between his long fingers, his knuckles near white as his hand traveled up and down his long shaft, the pad of his thumb swabbing the pre-cum that continued to milk the tip of his aching cock.

 

He knew he wasn't going to last long as Chester's repetition of demonic screams ripped through the speakers as he pushed the skin down of his cock one last time to feel his stomach somersault, with his free hand his hands clasped onto the work desk in front of him, his eyes snapped open just in time for his eyes to capture Chester bent over on stage on the video, ripping the last of his throat out with another guttural cry at that moment Mike let go as he mirrored Chester's scream, his fearsome groans and cries sounded the room as he came hard, his seed exploding from the tip of his red thick member as his hand was slowing to stop, wanting to ride out the last of his high until his head fell towards the table, completely spent from the orgasm that ripped through out his body. 

 

He laid in the wake of the darkness as the cool air from the open window beckoned the breeze from outside. It soothed his flushed skin as he sat for a moment too long, trying to collect himself from the intense orgasm that happened moments ago. He knew he had to see him, just to have the one and only Chester Bennington close to his body, the scent of his signature lavender body wash mixed with the stale coffee smell from under his breath whenever he was near the emcee. It drove the younger man crazy. 

 

He fingered his phone that laid beside his tired body, with his other hand he grabbed the front of his shirt to clean the evidence of his guilty pleasure from the front of his pants and his sated hand. He knew it was late as he could imagine the older male would be settling down for supper with his family- but the selfish needs of wanting Chester for himself was inevitable and something he could not help. He was sick, a sick man as he would always get himself off using the smaller, older singer as his own sex toy. 

 

It was a sick confession- but whenever he heard Chester scream from the recording box as he would be laying down his voice on the tracks the older male wasn't aware that while he was screaming, singing and everything else in between Mike was in the controls room, watching, staring with lust in his dark suddenly turned feral stare as he would touch himself under the control pads, the singer completely oblivious to the affects he had on the young emcee. 

 

His mind had been made up as he pressed his ear to the receiver, hearing the phone call connect almost immediately Mike heard that sweet, sweet voice again that was hauntingly beautiful to his ears. 

 

"Mike?"

 

\---

 

"What the fuck is going on man? I thought we already recorded this song two days ago?"

 

A man with blue and red flames stretching up to his elbows cried out the moment his small body barged into the studio that the two men agree to meet up in. The studio wasn't too far from either of their house, as it took each men next to no time to arrive. 

 

Mike had been sitting in his favourite swing chair, his palms were behind the back of his head as he swung around to meet with the one man his mind could not stop thinking about. The older male looked wild and haggard as his face was stretched into a frown, his brows furrowed towards the emcee.

 

Why wouldn't he be impressed as Mike would be angry too if it were true? What Chester Bennington didn't know was that the recording that Mike was referring to was the screaming vocals for their new song 'Blackout' in the next and upcoming album that was to be released soon. The recording of his melodramatic voice and hypnotic screams were there, it sounded perfect, amazing, indescribably haunting- but Mike needed to hear him scream. To feel Chester's raw energy bounce through out the room, Mike needed new material to envision as he knew he needed some release tonight. The LIVE 'Youtube' videos weren't cutting it for him now.

 

What Chester didn't know couldn't hurt him right?

 

"We need to record your vocals again for Blackout"

 

Chester groaned, giving Mike a ridiculously cute pout that the half Asian man used as much power as he could muster to bite back a moan as he crossed his calf over the other one, blocking the view of his growing arousal. 'Holy shit...all this man has to do is whinge like a whiny bitch and I'm already getting hard' Mike thought miserably as his obsession was now getting out of control. He knew he couldn't last long as he could feel his crotch sizzle with anticipation to see Chester stretch slowly, his tight shirt riding up slowly to reveal his jutted yet meaty hip bones peeking above the hem of his tight denims pants. Oh god, the older male had no idea the impact he left for the younger male as the emcee had to spin his body around to face the controls in fear that Chester would see his stiffened cock straining against his own denim pants. 

 

"You know all this complaining ain't gonna get you anyway, Bennington"

 

Mike said, not even daring to look over his shoulder at the one man that was making his body on fire, he was so hot for Chester as he was now regretting his decision of doing this in the first place. 

 

"-And flattery will get you no where, Shinoda" Chester striked back, a snigger to his voice. 

 

"I just need your vocals for the choruses Chester, it won't take long...promise"

 

Mike spoke in a quiet tone as he couldn't see Chester roll his eyes in the back of his head as he made his way towards the recording booth without putting up any more arguments. Once inside, he pulled the door shut until the glass between the control room and the studio was the only thing keeping them to a close proximity. The emcee's heavy lidded eyes caught the singer's soft brown hues as he felt his stomach flutter, feeling the butterflies that continued to reside in his stomach whenever Chester was near. 

 

"Ready whenever you are..." Mike said, his voice was husky which the vocalist didn't seem to catch on the arousal state of mind from Mike as he than nodded, a smile now locked on his lips as Mike pulled up the song that was finished days ago again. He knew what he was doing was wrong, on so many levels- but he had to hear it, he loved it when Chester screamed as one day the emcee would hope he would be screaming for him. 

 

Images of himself pushing the older male against the wall of the recording booth as he would thrust his tongue so deep into Chester's wet canal making the the older male gag on his intrusive touch excited him as self-consciously he found his hand resting on the front of his pants, his fingers grazing against the stiffened organ that continued to pulse miserably in its tight confinements. 

 

The song began, flooding their ears with their creations as the emcee skipped to the chorus where Chester would scream. The vocalist grasped onto his ear phones, cupping them in his hands as his mouth jarred open and the most amazing sounds elicited from the pit of his stomach, through his now expanding throat to accommodate the ripple of screams as they rolled out of his mouth and into the microphone piece that was held up by a stand. 

 

He continued his admissions to the track, screaming, his guttural singing overriding the music that filled the booth as his body trembled with every note his body would make, hitting the decibels perfectly. It was hypnotic and arousing for the emcee as he watched, staring intently he was well aware his hands had slipped into the front of his pants sometime in the song as he was now lazily running his fingers along the hardened flesh. 

 

He knew this wasn't enough, he needed more as he slowly ran his silken wet organ along his drying lips feeling the hunger flash across his stomach. Chester was his prey as the animalistic instinct got the better of him as he made a stand before making his way towards the booth. Tonight, he was going to do it. He longed for this moment as he wanted to touch him, kiss his hot little body with his lips, he wanted to feel the smaller man shudder violently against his hard body as he would fuck him senselessly until filling the smaller man's tight canal with the evidence of his hot arousal that Chester left him. He needed Chester and thought tonight was the perfect opportunity to take what he had been pining for for so long. 

 

He opened the door quietly, going in unnoticed as the vocalist had his eyes closed, his hands still clasping over the headset as he continued to roar into the microphone in front of him. The room filled with the harmony of their song playing as it was a lot louder in the small booth than it was out in the controls room. 

 

He could smell the older man as he drew closer, his body inching closer towards the man that continued to plague his mind for months. His erection straining so hard against the front of his pants he needed have some kind of release as his provocative thoughts of depositing his hot load into the smaller man was undeniably hot. 

 

It was than the music stopped and the room grew quiet, Chester ripped off his headphones as Mike stood behind him in awe to see the the older male confused on the emcee's whereabouts oblivious to know that the emcee was behind him. The half Asian's eyes were lingering on the small dip of his back to the round fleshy mound of his ass that filled out nicely against the tight jeans the vocalist was wearing. 

 

"Mike?" Chester called out, still unaware of the emcee behind him as the shadowy record booth didn't help the older male in the slightest as seeing through the darkness was proven very difficult for the lead singer. That was when Mike made his move, like a lion pouncing on his prey he move forward until his taller body crushed into the older male, he heard the tattooed man cry out in shock- but quickly swallowed his cry into the back of his throat when he felt a large hand grasp his lips, slapping his fingers across his thin lips as the emcee ushered him to be quiet. 

 

His forehead made contact with the soft wall as he felt his small body was being crushed into the wall with the weight of Mike directly behind his shaking body. He tried to cry out, the confusion and the humiliation residing in his body now as he could feel Mike covering his body, like a glove Mike than pressed his hard evidence into the small of his back as the older male gasped into the wall. 

 

"You have no idea what you do to me"

 

The younger band member spat, he couldn't help himself as the power of dominance was overriding his body. He had been pent up for too long that he needed to feel. He knew this was crazy and borderline non consent- but the heavy petting and self manipulation wasn't doing any justice now as he needed to feel more. 

 

He was unaware that the older male was crying as fat tears were rolling down his face. He was now equally hard as the idea of Mike rubbing against the curve of his back telling him things that he wasn't aware about himself and what he does to the emcee would turn him on so much. 

 

With his hand still clasped around Chester's lips he leant forward. His lips now brushing against the nape of his friend's neck as his breath was warm against the already hot skin. He drew a tongue out between parted lips as he traced his tongue along the sweat that was beginning to form on the pale skin. God he tasted fucking amazing as he couldn't get enough of the delectable taste of the prey that he had captured against his hard body and the wall. 

 

"I need to feel you...Just one quick fuck...tonight you are mine"

Mike rasped out as he knew he couldn't initiate the foreplay as he was going to explode any minute now from just hearing his band mate scream moments ago as he was almost there and ready to shoot his load, the singer was enough foreplay for him, he was even selfish to think that he was the only one that needed to get off not giving a 'damn' if Chester needed to cum or not. He kissed the back of Chester's neck as he than ripped the older male towards him until they were face to face. 

 

With his hand still clasped over the older man's lips, he held a certain power that made the older male want to collapse as Mike was now skilfully tugging his buttons off before drawing his zipper down. With great difficulty it was proven that he couldn't pull his pants down with just one hand as he didn't want to release Chester's lips incase he wanted to yell obscenities at the emcee for his vulgar behaviour. 

 

He let out a tiny gasp to feel another two sets of hands round their grip along Mike's fitted pants as Chester was now helping the emcee with his task. When he thought he could trust the singer he slowly pulled his hand away from Chester as they were met with heated gazes and fumbling hands as Mike made to unbutton Chester's pants as he mirrored the same actions before on his own pants. He knelt down to aid the smaller man out of his pants along with boxer briefs as he was now eye level with the one thing he had always been transfixed on for many months, Chester's raging member as it was pulsing a shade of red seeing the the droplets of cum seep out of the tip made his lips go dry. This was the first time he ever made contact with any man as he couldn't believe his eyes of just how beautiful Chester really was. He was fascinated of just how hard the older male was as with timid hands reached out and parted the older male's thighs to feel the destination he longed for, the slit of his virginal rectum. 

 

"Oh god Mike" The older male hissed, his hands trying to clasp at something to hold his body up before he would crash from the wave of pleasure that was now somersaulting within his stomach. Mike's lips curled into a smirk as he couldn't believe Chester wanted this as much as he did, probably not as much as what the emcee had been craving for, for months- but it was a nice surprise to hear his name roll off the tip of his friend's tongue the way that it did, he couldn't wait to hear that same name roll off his tongue and into a scream. 

 

"Do you want to know something, Chester" the emcee began, snaking his body up to meet eye level with the singer as his hands found refuge on the small of Chester's back, his finger running along the crack of his friend's rump as he could feel the skin beneath his touch quiver ever so slightly. 

 

"Wh-what?" Chester asked, not quite trusting his voice as his voice was shaking from the new found lust that was thriving through out his body. He knew the older male felt vulnerable as he stood, half naked with his erection pressing into the side of Mike's thigh, feeling the pre-cum welling up against his naked thigh as his pants had been drawn down slightly- but nearly not enough for his satisfaction as his throbbing member needed to released from its own compartment that it was still squashed in. 

 

The emcee leant in, his lips almost pressing against Chester's lips as he was fighting the urge to kiss the older man. He knew if he was to kiss this beautiful man tonight he would be too lost in the shadows of lust and drive he had for this man as all he wanted, needed was a quick fuck to release the demons that were wanting to escape his body. He was addicted and he was becoming lost in the smells of the terrified man that was writhing beneath Mike's intense glare hardening by the second as a finger delved into the crevice of where his soft tissues would meet as he found what he had been looking for. He brushed the tip of his finger against the puckering opening as he was rewarded with a gush of warm air flooding his sense to feel Chester exhale a large breath. 

 

"I think about you all the time...You have no idea what the fuck you do to me"

 

Mike growled, his lips were still only a whispered away from Chester's trembling lips as he longed to taste his sweet virtue. He wanted to sink his lips into the smaller man, to feel his lips in his own- but he knew it would be too risky to do so. 

 

"Wh-what do I do to you?" Chester mumbled, his breath warm against Mike as the emcee sighed blissfully against the warm air that tickled his lips. This was it, if he hadn't already ruined their friendship now by his possessive touch and lust driven words than he knew this was going to be the deal breaker losing Chester completely, even if the older man was wrapped up in the moment of lust and desire he knew tomorrow would come and the reality would hit the older singer of just how sick the emcee was. 

 

"Whenever I see you perform on stage...on YouTube...in the studio...I cant help myself- but when I hear you scream...I-I touch myself" 

 

"Y-you what?!" Chester squeezed out, his cheeks now flushed with embarrassment as it was almost hard to believe Mike would do such a vulgar thing let alone masturbate over his band member. He knew it was creepy. Beyond disgusting and very disturbing- but Mike didn't care as the truth couldn't hurt him anymore than it did. 

 

"You heard me...Your voice...watching your body crumble from the weakness of your voice...it makes me hot...so hot I explode..." Mike confessed, his finger tip was now pressing ardently against the ring he desperate wanted to fill his large throbbing member with- but remembered the older male's body wouldn't be ready to accommodate such an intrusive, large girth as he need to stretch the older male until he was ready and be prepared for what he was about to do next. 

 

"Oh god Mike...what the fuck?" Chester cried out, a strangled moan escaped his lips to feel he body fall back into the wall, his lips that once so close to his own seemed so far away as he snapped his head to the side to feel Mike had pushed his long finger into his tight canal of warmth, dry and unprepared. The emcee was startled at his movement- but his mind was going into auto-pilot as he couldn't even remember doing it. He wanted to say he was sorry- but seeing, watching, hearing Chester mewl his name, the worries seem to disappear as the word 'sorry' seemed like it meant nothing to them both now. 

 

As suspected Chester's smaller body felt as amazing from the inside as it did outside. With more confidence he than slipped his finger in deeper, almost knuckle deep as the younger male let out a groan of appreciation to feel the amazing heat that continued to swallow his fore-finger. He could see stars shooting behind his eyelids as the unbearably tight ring around his finger was almost enough for the younger male to explode without even touching himself yet. He pushed in deeper until the ridge of his finger was met with the fleshy rectum that surrounded and protected his hot, tight ring. 

 

"Fuck you're so tight"

 

"Tighter than your wife?" The daring words belonging to Chester mused out, which the emcee gasped. He couldn't believe what he was doing as he was cheating on his wife- but not only that Chester was allowing it to happen as he too was cheating on his wife. He needed this as he couldn't bare another day of just self manipulations, he wanted to feel and touch the man that continued to spiral through out his thoughts. 

 

"Much-" Mike paused, his lips ghosting over the vocalist's ear, his lips drawing the skin that laid in the wake of his parted lips, he felt Chester violently shake beneath his tongue as he drew his finger out until just the tip was still invisible for the naked eye, this time he had an additional finger joining the race to stretch the older male even more as he needed to prepare the older male for what was going to happen next. 

"Much...tighter" the tanned man finished the sentence just as he slammed his fingers back into the tight heat, feeling the tight canal clench around the intruders that belong to Mike.

 

"I can barely fuck you with my fingers...so fucking tight...oh my god" Mike than added, a hiss to his voice as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Chester's tight glove as his fingers stretched and parted the skin as much as they could. 

 

"Oh god Mike...what the fuck are you doing to me!" Chester cried out, his own fingers now closing at Mike's shoulders, holding onto the taller male as right now he couldn't trust his own weight from collapsing. Mike continued to pump the new found glory heat that continued to cloud his fingers as he could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head. This was amazing, unbelievable as he couldn't think of anything better in the world than having Chester's tight virginal cleft clamp around his strong digits as he continued scissor the tight skin, pushing his tightness around until it was more accomodating for Mike to place his throbbing member in. 

 

"God damn! kiss me!" The vocalist cried out as he was now staring up at the taller man, his fingers making their way from the emcee's shoulder as they found refuge in Mike's damp hair, he tugged the younger forward- but to his disappointment Mike bored his weight away from Chester's welcoming kisses. He wanted to kiss the older man so badly- but knew if he did he would be in so much trouble than he already was. He would fall, deeply, madly almost smitten for the older male if he was to feel his soft-petal like lips on his own and that was something he wasn't prepared to do. 

 

Mike leaned forward, his lips pressing against the hallow of the older male's neck as gnawed at the skin lightly, butterfly kisses were littered across the white skin of his friend as he than pulled his fingers out judging from his own instincts, the older male, he was stretched enough. He than ran his hands along the Chester's smooth skin, admiring the baby-soft skin that danced beneath his touch until both hands were where they needed to be. The older male jumped, his legs were like liquid as the gracefully slid around Mike's waist as his toes curled into the Mike's denims and boxers pushing them down with his digit until Mike was free form from his confinements. 

 

Mike smirked, eyes half-lidded and took mercy on the older male as he lifted the older male up with such force he pushed the singer into the wall behind him. His free hand traveled down the expanse of Chester's torso and past his waist to his aroused cock. He took it in hand and gathered a generous amount of pre-cum, all the while listening to Chester's heady groans as desperate cries soon followed. The emcee than snaked the same hand that had been teasing his older band mate down even lower to his own cock and lathered the substance thickly on himself and then taking his erection in hand, readied himself for the plunge into the heated warmth he so direly craved for. 

 

Chester's eyes widened and he gasped as a slow intrusion suddenly caught him off guard. He looked down just in time to see Mike's throbbing member sink into him, and he arched his back against the wall violently at the sensation that was ripping apart his virginal ring. His eyes met the singer's briefly before closing as the bliss overwhelmed him and he jerked forward, thrusting up into Chester welcoming tight heat. The pale man cried out in pleasure and let his head fall to the side lazily as Mike began to work a gentle rhythm. 

 

"Mmmm Mike" Chester cried out, his voice was crushingly weak as his fingers wounded in Mike's dark tresses, grasping the thick hair as his own reigns to steady himself from the pain that was spawning through his body. The emcee was slow to begin with as he pulled out slightly, the tip of his weeping cock still buried in the tight entrance of his friend before pushing his length back to feel the same heat around his fingers once before now covering his hard, throbbing organ that was pulsing angrily inside of Chester's tight  
virginal entrance.

 

"Oh god...say my name"

 

The emcee cried out, his lips littering kisses along Chester neck, the sweat tang touching his lips as it was just enough for the younger man to taste. He felt Chester hum, sending delightful vibrations through out his body as the tight heat Mike continued to fuck was vibrating around his straining member. The sensation almost toppled the younger male over the edge as he could feel he couldn't last long. 

 

"Mmmmph Mike" Chester began, his voice coming out in a short whisper. It made the emcee's body tremble slightly to hear his name roll off the top of the vocalist's tongue so perfectly. 

 

But

 

It was not enough. He wanted to hear the older male scream, he wanted the older male to violently thrash against like he would on stage. He wanted Chester to use Mike's name as a war cry as he knew that would be the key to make the younger man cum. He than slivered his hand from under Chester's fleshy ass as he still had a pretty firm grip on the smaller male that he continued to pump his hot member in and out of him as his hand made for Chester's weeping cock that was in a stand still and needing some attention too. He wrapped his long fingers around the thickness of the base as he let out a pessimist growl to feel the older male's hot organ pulse beneath his touch. 

 

"Oh god Mike"

 

Chester's screams were becoming increasingly louder for Mike's pure enjoyment as he squeezed the flesh in his palm tighter as his hand movements were now matching the thrusts he was boring into the smaller man. 

 

"What's my name?" Mike panted hotly, his breath so warm against the singer neck as he continued to pulse his hard dick into the stretched ring, feeling Chester's muscle contract tightly over his throbbing girth, his body trying to reject the foreign member that was over-filling his hot tight walls. 

 

"Mike!" Chester growled, his voice was getting there as Mike shivered at the sound of Chester's voice. Oh god, he was almost there. He needed to make Chester cum first if want to hear the vocalist use his legendary stage voice. He than sped up his movements, his grasp tightened as he was almost chocking the thick cock merciless. Chester cries were of pain laced with guilty pleasure as he could feel his stomach muscles contract, he knew he couldn't last long the way that Mike was pumping his cock so fast and so right. 

 

"Oh god Ches, so fucking tight!" The emcee ripped a growl from his throat as he was thrusting harder into the male, with each thrust the sounds of skin slapping deliciously sounded the small precinct that they were in. Chester was being pushed further into the wall, his lean legs tightening around Mike's waist in fear he would slip from the slippery surface of their sweaty skins. 

 

Heated moans along with grunts and groans in between were all to be heard as the two moving bodies continued to slide against the wall. Mike wanted to try a different angle as the wall movements were getting repetitive and was proven difficult to keep Chester's weight up let alone his own weight as he than slid to his knees with his large throbbing member still homing between Chester's tight virginal opening as he than sprawled out onto his back, admiring the feeling of the smooth carpeted ground beneath his saut body as he was now thrusting up into Chester's tight little body, his eyes dancing with lust to watch the older man was now enjoying bucking his hips, bouncing on top of his hips, his thick member disappearing into the warm depths of his best friend as he continued to pump the angry cock that was now directly pointed at his awaiting mouth. 

 

He than grasped Chester's hip with his free hand, the power of lust had driven him mad as he wanted to hurt the older man above- but tried to resist doing anything that he would soon regret as his fingers dig into the fleshy hip belonging to his band member. He thrusted up, meeting the vocalist half way with his ministrations as the tip of cock reached the desired destination that he had been hoping to hit, it was than Chester curled over his body was going into shock as it ripped out the roar Mike had been waiting for the moment the emcee had found his prostrate. 

 

"MIKE! Oh fuck MIKE!" Chester's scream were better than Mike had ever expected. As his guttural voice smashed against the walls as he continued scream Mike's name, he came hard, surprising the younger male as the hot seed splashed him along his neck, his tongue collecting some of the white substance, he drew in his tongue hesitantly as this was his first time tasting cum from another male that wasn't his own. As he suspected Chester tasted amazing, suspecting he had been eating something sweet as his seed tasted sweet against his tongue. 

 

He felt Chester's muscle retract around his throbbing member, the sounds of Chester's cries still sounded the room as a heady moan escaped Mike's lip, he began to cum feeling his cock slick with his cum as he deposited the hot seed into the writhing man above his sated body, riding out the last of his climax as he pushed in one final time to feel his body almost go into a state of shock from the pleasure that was coursing through out his body. 

 

Chester collapsed, his breathing was hazardous as he crouched over, his tight ring clenching tighter around Mike's limp cock as it was unbearable to be trapped in Chester's heat for much longer. With careful movements to his limbs. He than pulled himself out, hearing the older male whinge slightly from under his breath as he than crawled off Mike before collapsing into a mess beside the emcee. Silence filled the air between their exhausted bodies as sleep threatened to hit the emcee hard. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe he acted to selfishly against his wantonly sexual needs as his eyes casted from the sweat patch formed across the ridge of Chester's back to his bare naked rump, pink and glossed with sweat. He whimpered slightly feeling the guilt take over his feral state of mind to find the evidence of his hot seed running out of Chester's shapely rear and across the back of his thighs. In a strange sense he thought it was the most undeniably hottest thing to see the evidence of his guilty pleasure seeping out of his best friend- but he knew he had fucked up. Whatever trust the lead singer had for Mike would be completely deflated as Chester was very hard man to earn his trust for. 

 

"Oh god Chester" Mike cried out, tears near gushing to the slits of his eyes as he wanted to reach out to touch the crumpled man beside him. It wasn't like he had 'raped' the man- but it was the fact that he told Chester some pretty messed up thing, something a stalker would say to their victims and instead of squashing his feelings for the older man he decided the best thing to do was to fuck his frustrations away until he was totally spent not even uttering a word of invitation to fuck him. 

 

"It's ok Mike..." The vocalist spoke softly, his voice cracking from the fatigue that continued to threaten his own body. He didn't budge, he didn't move. He just laid there, his knees curled to his chest as his hands were covering his face. The emcee sat up, his limbs cracking into place of where they needed to go as a sigh of gratitude escaped his lips as he shuffled closer to the smaller man, unsure of what to do next. As he approached the older male his eyes casted toward the back of his meaty hip bones to see the small rivers of pink welts littering the once untainted milky skin. 

 

"Chester..." Mike cried out, his voice weak from the sleep that continued to reside in his attire as he reached out to touch the tangled mess of the beautiful man that laid beside him. His fingers coiled around the small yet rounded shoulder as he than pulled Chester towards him. Like a pet, the older male followed his instructions accordingly as the emcee summoned the older male to lie on his back. 

 

It was than he sucked in a large breath as the guilt that already had in body, doubled in pain to see the older man had been crying. Oh god, I am so sorry Chester. 

 

"Mike it's ok...I am just in shock..." The broken man replied, mustering a small smile that Mike could mistake as a forced one of that as the emcee was now wracking in tears. He leant over, the evidence of Chester's pleasure still painted along his chest and neck, he than done something he promised himself he never would do- but it felt so right, so right given the circumstances that Chester needed to feel like he wasn't being used as a 'dirty whore', he pressed his lips tentatively against the vocalist's. He moaned in appreciation of just how soft the tattooed man's lips really were as the younger man felt his body crumble and sink into the pillowy softness of his friend's pink lips. 

 

The kisses were lazy as the pent up sexual facades they endured before done a number on their bodies as the kisses felt nothing more than amazing. Mike ran his hands along the singer's sides as he was appreciating the beauty of this man before him. It excited him to feel Chester's lips timidly kiss him back. 

 

The older male broke the kiss soon after as the dizzy-spell was hitting them hard. He grimaced slightly from under Mike's wondering eyes as the emcee frowned. 

 

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

 

"I'm fine...just...very tender" The vocalist replied, a blush of red was evident across his cheeks as Mike could feel the same burn across the back of his neck and cheeks. "Mike I don't regret what happened before at all...don't think that for a sec-" 

 

"-But I hurt you..." The emcee's voice sliced through Chester's words, with trembling lips and his body wracking once again he felt the tears glistening in his large almond eyes as he couldn't bare another second knowing he had hurt his friend. 

 

"No Michael...You didn't...just...came a bit of a shock when you decided to put your dick in me?" Chester laughed as the emcee's eyes furrowed, the tears splashing across his reddened cheeks. How could the singer be so cool with all of this? He had hurt the smaller man and right about now Chester should shouting, kicking him, punching him if he must- but instead he watched as his friend was sniggering lightly as he was now retrieving his boxer briefs and the denims. 

 

"I am so so sorry Ches..." The emcee gushed out once again, thankful that no restraining orders would come from this experience as he was pulling up his own pants over his thick thighs until the he drew the zipper up and buttoning his pants closed. Chester mirrored the emcee's actions as he quickly pulled his pants up, with great difficulty the tanned man couldn't help- but snigger at the singer's attempts to jam his lower body back into his super skinny denims. 

 

"Why the fuck do you wear them so fucking tight if you struggle to put them on? The emcee had laughter in his voice which was a nice change from the whimpers and tears that had overruled his body before. 

 

"'Cause I look fucking sexy in them" Chester murmured as he winked towards the emcee. The emcee's laughter slowed to a stop as he was reunited with the same sizzle in his stomach the moment he first met Chester when the vocalist came barrelling into the studio. 

 

"Damn straight...it's no wonder I can't resist your ass" Mike moaned checking the time as he wasn't aware of how long they had been in the studio as it was well and truly in the early hours of the morning. Making a stand he than left an outstretched hand to help Chester back up to his own feet. Accepting the invitation the smaller man placed his hand into Mike's hand as the emcee pulled him to his feet. 

 

"Mike..." Chester began as each men were locking up the studio as they were now outside, the cool breeze fanned across their sweating skins as it was delightful feeling. The emcee stood still, watching as the older man leaned over to kiss the emcee ever so lightly, the younger male melted into the kiss as he returned the kiss, deepening it with his hands cupping the older male's baby smooth cheeks. The kiss soon ended as their laboured breaths bounced across each of their skins, Chester's molten dark eyes stared into Mike's dark hues as for a moment, time stood still. He was completely aware of just how infatuated, smitten, possibly in love with this man that he was now holding and the sinking feeling of letting him go was all too much for the emcee to handle. 

 

"Do you think we could-" Chester paused, biting his lip as the emcee stood in silence, his thumbs stroking against Chester's smooth skin, relishing the feeling of being so close to the older male. He amazed him, excited him to think that Chester was now feeling the same way that he was, or so he hoped. 

 

"-We could try that again?"

 

Chester than finished his sentence. His words sounding so timid against Mike's lips as the emcee broke out into a smile. It was a genuine smile as he felt like skipping. No words were said after that as Mike gave him a long, lingering kiss that made the smaller man's toes curl an indication that he was more than happy to continue their renditions. 

 

END


End file.
